


Midday Sun

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Sun In Wakanda: Marvel Universe 35812 [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Hair Braiding, M/M, Omega Erik, Omega Okoye, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: T'Challa watches Okoye and Erik spar and notices his hair keeps getting in his face so he braids it for him.





	1. Revised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Erik/T'Challa fic of many to come.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and all that jazz.
> 
> *R Kelly voice* "Come on and braid my hair." lmao
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is revised and clearer version of the original.
> 
> Somethings are different.

The sun was high above the royal training grounds and T'Challa tutted as Okoye flung Erik to the ground with the staff she was using for training.

 _It was the fifth time in a row_ , T'Challa thought as he watched Erik shake his hair out of his eyes. It was the dry season but Erik had yet to acclimate to the heat. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and while that was a welcome sight to T'Challa the sweat stinging Erik's eyes and hindering his performance wasn't.

 

He was a stubborn man but that was T'Challa's type it seemed. Nakia was almost impossible when a thought took hold in her and the Captain wore an ideal on his shoulders every waking moment. Erik got back up shakily and T'Challa sighed at Erik's refusal to back down from Okoye.

 

Their friendship had surprised and delighted him in equal measure. He did not dare hope for something as impossible as Okoye forgiving Erik for killing Nanali in the chaos of his coup. The Dora Milaje were her responsibility and she honored every death and remembered her sister's faces. Nanali's Dora Milaje bead had been added to the memorial in Upanga and she hadn't forgiven Erik, not truly.

She acknowledged the death of a sister in arms but she never pretended to forgive Erik and he never disrespected any of the Dora Milaje by speaking her name or mentioning the death. The new scars for the deaths of his coup were added where only T'Challa could see them and know the taste of his sins.

T'Challa hadn't even known they were sparing together until we walked upon them after a two hour season where they both walked away bruised and silent. T'Challa's eyes were wide with a question neither of them answered that day but the next time he saw them his face creased into a smile. To see them sharing something so traditionally Wakandan as settling your differences in combat warmed T'Challa's heart.

And as T'Challa dragged his eyes over the sweaty welts on Erik's chest, arms and back he could not help but think it was good for the omega's ego. To have another fierce omega warrior best him in combat only hammered home how much Wakanda valued strong, capable omegas.

 

“N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said as Erik puffed out exhausted breaths as he reached down for his fallen staff.

 

T'Challa spread his legs on the sun-warmed bench and tapped the top of his thigh, “Come here, my love _._ ”

 

Erik raised his eyebrows in surprise before he snorted. “I ain't got time for that, bae. And this a bit public for all that,” Erik said jerking his head towards Okoye who scowled. “I mean ya homegirl right there.”

 

“What?” T'Challa said and then sputtered when Erik leered at him. “ _No._ ”

 

“Come here, please N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said and Erik rolled his eyes but walked over to him.

 

“What you want?” Erik asked as the sun beat down on him.

 

T'Challa frowned. “Would you deny me a chance to be near you?”

 

“Man, what do you want?” Erik said as he started to raise his voice and T'Challa's face clouded over. Erik squirmed for a bit under T'Challa's gaze before deflating. He reached up to move his dreads out of his eyes. “What's up bae?”

“I would like you to sit for me.” T'Challa said and Erik crouched in front of him.

He grabbed T'Challa's strong thighs. “Is that what you want? I just said–”

“Turn around.” T'Challa said rolling his eyes. “And sit.”

Erik turned and sat on the floor of the training grounds. He looked up at Okoye and she was engrossed in her kimoyo beads. T'Challa hummed behind him. “She was not paying attention.”

“You don't know that.” Erik said. “She always paying attention.”

“She is.” T'Challa conceded. “But she doesn't concern herself with how you strut around like a disgruntled lion.”

“Ey–”

T'Challa pat his shoulder. “Was it so difficult to come to me?”

“Now that you mention it,” Erik trailed off.

T'Challa ignored him and pressed his thumbs into Erik's shoulders and began to knead knots out of the omegas shoulders. “I think you should take a break.”

“Ey I ain't sign up for that–”

T'Challa chuckled as he leaned Erik's head towards him. “Your skills will not disappear if you rest for a few moments, N'Jadaka. I think it will improve your performance.”

“If you say so.” Erik said leaning his sweaty back onto T'Challa's thighs and T'Challa made a noise in his throat. “Nah, you just gonna have to smell like sweat.”

“If you wanted to scent me all you had to do was ask.” T'Challa with a shake of his head.

“Things do not always have to be so hard.” T'Challa whispered in Erik's ear as he brushed his hand over the raised scars on his chest. Erik shivered as goose pimples raised in T'Challa's wake. T'Challa collected his dreads and pulled them out of Erik's eyes. “Will you allow me to help?”

Erik rolled his eyes but he smiled. “I think I can do that.”

T'Challa ignored Erik and started to braid his dreads back out of his eyes. The repetition was soothing to the both of them and T'Challa was reminded of his time as a child trying to braid his mother's dreads. It was quick work for T'Challa because he knew Erik wouldn't want to spend more time than it took for him to finish. Erik loved when T'Challa did his hair. He never said anything about how much he enjoyed it but Erik was a man of action and sitting down and letting T'Challa do it was testament enough.

“You know,” Erik remarked and T'Challa hummed to let him know he was listening. “This is like my third favorite thing to do between your thighs.”

“Stop it.” T'Challa said with a flustered laugh.

“What, you gonna spank me?” Erik said licking his lips.

“Would that really be a deterrent for you, my love?” T'Challa asked with a coy smile. “You enjoy that far too much. It is hardly a punishment and I can only reward good behavior. Positive reinforcement.” T'Challa finished another row of braids and started on an another. “ I must be a good example to the people.”

“Fuck all that good example shit.” Erik scoffed.

T'Challa chuckled as he finished another row. “Somehow that is not a surprise.”

“If you want to be positively reinforcing some shit,” Erik remarked loudly.

"What you need to do is lay that pipe–” Erik continued but T'Challa looked up with wide eyes to Okoye's disapproving stare and jerked back in surprise. His hand was still caught in Erik's hair and Erik's head came with T'Challa as he tried to get away from Okoye's gaze.

“Ow! Shit, man.” Erik said as he untangled himself from the alpha and felt along his scalp.

“What the fuck?” He said looking back at T'Challa. “Motherfucker, what-”

T'Challa grabbed his jaw and looked him in the eye. “Do not finish that sentence.”

Erik's eyes narrowed and T'Challa was quick to explain. “Okoye was listening.”

“I was surprised.” T'Challa said reaching back for Erik's hair.

“Nah,” Erik said batting T'Challa's hand away and T'Challa's stomach twisted. “It's good.”

T'Challa gave Erik's unfinished braids a look. “It is not done, N'Jadaka.” He said as his shoulders closed in on himself.

Erik shook his head. “It's a'ight, man.”

“I am sorry, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said trying to close the distance Erik was putting between them. “I did not mean it, my love.” Erik leaned further away and T'Challa grabbed his shoulders and looked in his eyes. “Truly.”

Erik looked into his eyes for a long moment. For a hysterical, impossible moment T'Challa thought that it would be the end of their bond. Mercifully Erik turns back around and gestures towards his hair. “It was my bad for saying all that shit.” Erik said and T'Challa thanked Bast silently. “I know yo uppity ass too well for that.”

“I do not want my best friend to hear about us making love.” T'Challa said as he started to rapidly weave the dreads together before Erik changed his mind. “I should not have done that. My reflexes are better than that.”

“Uh uh.” Erik said. “I know you bougie as hell. It's okay. I still love you.”

“I love you as well.” T'Challa said rolling his eyes as he finished the last braid. “I am sorry–”

Erik surged forward and kissed him. “It's okay. I know you ain't mean it like that.” Erik said as he got up.

“How do I look, bae?” Erik said showing off his new braids and T'Challa shielded his eyes from the sun.

“You look beautiful.” T'Challa said and Erik eye's widened as his face flushed. T'Challa gave him a devious smile as he opened his mouth to protest. “You're welcome, N'Jadaka.”

“Thank you, my king.” Erik said with a sardonic bow. “Is there anything else you'd like, your Highness?” Erik said with a posh Brooklyn accent.

“Another kiss.” T'Challa said meeting his bluff. Erik held his face and gave him one. T'Challa's eyes crinkled with his smile. “Now you may go.”

“Thanks, your Highness.” Erik said fisting his hands at his waist and puffing his chest out.

“Stop it.” T'Challa warned him with a smile.

Erik laughed. “Which titty do I grab when I do that again.”

“The left one.” Okoye said with a smirk. “And if you are done I'd like to finish this session sometime today.”

“I'm ready when you are.” Erik said as he picked up his discarded staff.

“Remember what I said about your right flank.” She said as she disengaged her kimoyo beads.

“Yeah.” Erik said as he twisted his staff around his palm. “You ready to get yo ass beat?”

Okoye gave him a jagged smirk. “I have been waiting on that all morning.”

“Oh, you got jokes.” Erik sang darkly. “I got something for that ass.”

T'Challa smiled as Okoye flung Erik to the ground again.

His hair was no longer in his eyes at least.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The sun is high above the sparring grounds and T'Challa winced when Okoye flung Erik to the ground for what had to be the fifth time in a row. They had been sparring for a while now. The friendship between the two of them taking T'Challa by surprise at first but it a welcome pleasure. Seeing his lover and best friend bond over something as traditionally wakandan as honing your skills in combat warmed T'Challa's heart.

 

 _And it is good for his ego_ , T'Challa thought as he spread his legs.

 

“N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said as Erik smirked and sat blood out of his mouth. Okoye adjusted the grip on her spear with a smirk of her own as Erik regrouped. T'Challa gave a pat to the inside of his thigh and Erik looked over to him. “Come here, my love.”

 

Erik raised his eyebrows, “I ain't got time for that right now, bae.”

 

Okoye rolled her eyes and T'Challa frowned. Erik looked at him and his unflinching disappointment before twitching his lips and walking over to T'Challa.

 

“What you want?” Erik said moving his dreads out of his eyes.

 

T'Challa looked at him moving them from before speaking, “Sit.”

 

“Is that what you wanted?" Erik said as he rolled his eyes again. “I just said– ”

 

“For me?” T'Challa asked softly and Erik sits on the ground in front of him. Erik facing him and for a moment they both look at each other. T'Challa laughed, “Turn around.”

 

“So what's up?” Erik said as he turned and sat facing Okoye. She had started to answer a message on her kimoyo beads during their  exchange and was distracted. Or she looked that way, he didn't think she ever got distracted.

 

“She is not looking my love.” T'Challa said as he whispered in his ear. He rubbed his hands over the scars on Erik's back and Erik shivered in the sun.

T'Challa hummed as he leaned back and pulled back Erik's dreads. He grabbed a few of them and began to braid them together, “I think you need a rest--” Erik opened his mouth to protest but T'Challa beat him to his point. “I do not think your skills will disappear if you breathe for a few moments, N'Jadaka.”

 

“Can you let me adore you, or is that too much for my Jaguar, hmm?” T'Challa said as he finished one row and started another one.

Erik always loved when T'Challa did his hair and the centuries of knowledge and care that Wakanda had devoted to hair care had did wonders for his. Nothing beat space age hair oil.

 

“I think I can do that baby.” Erik said as he relaxed into the embrace of T'Challa's thighs. “You know this is like my third favorite thing to do between your thighs.”

 

“Stop it.” T'Challa said with a flustered laugh. “I do not want you have to punish you for that later.”

 

“What you gon spank me?” Erik said tilting his head back to smirk at T'Challa.

 

“I would if I did not know you enjoyed it so much.” T'Challa said with a coy smile. “That is hardly a punishment for you, my love.” T'Challa said as he pushed Erik back to face forward. “I can not go around rewarding your bad behavior. I must be a good example.”

 

Erik snorted as he leaned back into T'Challa's lap, “Fuck all that 'being a good example' shit.”

 

“Somehow you saying that does not surprise me.” T'Challa said but Erik ignored him.

 

“What you need to do is lay that pipe-” Erik said before T'Challa yanked his hair as he jerked back in embarrassment. Erik flinched as before he leaned away from him. “Mother-fu-”

 

T'Challa covered his mouth with a frown. “Don't finish that sentence.”

 

“I'm sorry, I was surprised,” T'Challa said reaching for Erik's hair again.

 

“Uh, uh.” Erik said leaning away. “It's good.”

 

T'Challa looked at the half-braided dreads, “It's not done, N'Jadaka.”

 

“It's al'ight, man.” Erik said and T'Challa frowned at the distance in his diction.

 

“I am sorry, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said as he grabbed Erik's shoulder. “Truly. I did not mean it, my love.”

 

Erik looked into his eyes for a long moment but the longer he took the worse T'Challa looked. Erik's resolve failed and he turned to let him finish.

 

“It was my bad for saying all that shit.” Erik said with a shrug. T'Challa had given up the pretense of going slowly and quickly weaved Erik's dreads together while he still let him. “I know yall like to clutch your pearls tight here.”

 

“I merely do not want my best friend to hear about us making love.” T'Challa said as he finished the braids. He gave a pat to Erik's shoulder and Erik turned a considering look his way. “I should not have done that. I have better reflexes than that.”

 

“It's whatever.” Erik said with a shrug.

 

T'Challa opened his mouth to protest and Erik surged forward and kissed him. T'Challa kissed him back and looked into his eyes. “It's okay, baby. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said with a smile.

 

Erik stood and puffed his chest up as he posed showing off his new braided dreads.

 

“How do I look bae?” Erik said and Okoye looked up from her beads and rolled her eyes and looked back to them.

 

“You look beautiful, my love.” T'Challa said with a wistful smile and Erik's face reddened.

“Can I have a kiss?” Erik didn't answer but leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now you may go, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said with a teasing smile. 

 

Erik snorted and bowed, “Thank you, my king.”

 

“Remember what I said about your flank.” Okoye said as she disengaged her kimoyo beads.

 

“Uh, uh.” Erik said as he smirked. “You ready to get yo ass beat.”

 

Okoye returned his smirk, “You said that when we started and I'm still waiting on it.”

 

Erik shifted his legs into a stance, “Okay, you got jokes.”

 

T'Challa smiled as they resumed sparring and Erik's hair stayed out his eyes for the rest of their matches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
